Flintheart Glomgold
Flintheart Glomgold is a fictional character in the Disney comic books and the overall main antagonist of DuckTales, and one of the main antagonists in the 2017 reboot series. He is a Scottish-South African white duck usually portrayed as a ruthless villain, a corrupt business tycoon, and the main rival to Scrooge McDuck. Glomgold is one of Scrooge's main enemies along with the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, and John D. Rockerduck, and also holds the title of being "The Second Richest Duck in the World" where Scrooge is the richest. Glomgold was originally created in 1956 by Scrooge McDuck artist and creator Carl Barks, the creator of much of the Duck universe. He is portrayed as an ambitious, ruthless, and manipulative businessman who shares many of the same qualities as Scrooge - the drive for massive wealth, and the cunning and creativity to obtain the same - but he lacks any of Scrooge's tendencies towards generosity and compassion. He rarely has issues breaking the law, cheating and using other unfair tactics in order to fulfill his goal of becoming the world's richest duck, distinguishing him from Scrooge McDuck. He was voiced by the late Hal Smith in DuckTales, by Brian George in DuckTales: Remastered, and by Keith Ferguson in the 2017 DuckTales series. Appearance Glomgold's appearance is similar to that of Scrooge, and he is sometimes characterized as being of Scottish descent as well (speaking with a Scottish burr in most animated features, though he is generally accepted as being from South Africa in the continuity of the comic books). He is drawn with a full beard and sideburns as opposed to simple side-whiskers, a dark green tam o'shanter with a red pom pom, and black frock coat instead of Scrooge's red or blue one. Comic history Under Carl Barks Glomgold was created by Carl Barks and first appeared in The Second-Richest Duck, first published in September 1956. In this story, Scrooge, who holds the title of the Richest Duck in the World, learns that a businessman from South Africa has also claimed this title. Scrooge decides to confront this claimant to his title and travels to South Africa along with his nephew Donald and his great-nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck. The rest of the story concentrates on comparing and contrasting the two rivals during a race through "The Heart of Africa" (a recurring phrase in the story). The race is supposed to determine which one of them deserves the title. The two characters resemble each other both in appearance and behavior though their main common point seems to be that they are extremely competitive and neither of them can accept the idea of someone else being superior or equal to them. Flintheart, like Scrooge, keeps a percentage of his fortune in his own Money Bin, identical to that of Scrooge (with the exception of the external logo: a Dollar sign on McDuck's and a Pound sign on Glomgold's), while the rest of his fortune is invested in a worldwide financial empire of his own that equals that of Scrooge (though Scrooge's main sources of wealth are his industries while Flintheart's are his diamond mines). Their main difference seems to be their way of life. Scrooge's Money Bin is at the center of Duckburg, Calisota, United States, a constantly expanding industrial city, while Flintheart's is in the center of a valley, located somewhere in the lands around Limpopo, surrounded by wildlife and away from human activities. While Scrooge finds himself surrounded by an extended family (see The Clan McDuck, Duck family and Coot Kin) and a large number of allies and rivals (see Scrooge McDuck Universe), Flintheart lives a life of solitude and seems to have no family, friends or for that matter rivals except Scrooge himself. While Scrooge has his nephews helping him or advising him, Flintheart faces every situation alone. This appears to have hardened him - he is considerably more ruthless than Scrooge - but also leaves him vulnerable to being simply outnumbered by his rivals. Even at the end of the story when Scrooge has won and Flintheart passes out after finding he is only second best, he has to be carried home by Huey, Louie and Dewey since he has no one else there to help him. The solitary South African re-appeared to challenge Scrooge to a rematch in The Money Champ, first published in September 1959. This time the confrontation takes place in Scrooge's grounds in Duckburg with the city's population witnessing the event. This time they only count their wealth in cash and not their investments and have to liquidate much of their fortunes. Flintheart uses a number of dirty plots against Scrooge but his plans backfire when their cost in money also costs Flintheart his chance at victory. The story adds little to what was established in the previous one but for the first time some panels concentrate on Flintheart's thoughts, revealing that his insecurities about his own worth are the driving force behind both his efforts to best Scrooge and his dishonest tactics (since he doubts his ability to win in a direct confrontation). Barks would use Flintheart for a third and last time in So Far and no Safari, first published in January 1966. This was one of the last stories Barks created before his retirement. The themes of this story are considerably darker than the two previous ones. Flintheart's intentions towards Scrooge are clearly depicted as murderous. The story starts with Scrooge planning to participate in an auction for an old South African gold mine. It is considered exhausted but Scrooge's mechanics believe that the main vein of gold hasn't even been reached. While Scrooge is piloting his private plane over South Africa, with Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie as passengers, Flintheart appears piloting his own private plane. It is equipped with machine guns and he proceeds to shoot down Scrooge. While Scrooge is still trying to reach the auction Flintheart repeatedly tries to get rid of him. When Scrooge manages to reach the Kalahari Desert, Flintheart's plane is revealed to be a bomber as well. Flintheart proceeds to bombard the area where Scrooge and his nephews are, but misses. When he returns for a second bomb run, the Ducks have dressed some rocks with their clothing and have taken cover elsewhere. Flintheart mistakes the rocks for his targets and proceeds to destroy them. As he comments, his rivals are now dinner for the jackals. His victory is short-lived. He was flying low and the bomb explosions damaged his plane's fuel tank. He crash-lands the plane and finds himself in no better condition than Scrooge. The rest of the story presents Scrooge's and Flintheart's rival efforts to cross the Kalahari and reach the auction. The end of the story finds them at the auction, tired from their hard trails but still rivaling each other, while an exhausted Donald has fallen asleep. It is considered Flintheart's darkest appearance and among his strongest and most memorable ones. After Barks During the 10 years that followed his creator's retirement the character made infrequent appearances, appearing only in four comic book stories. He was not nearly as recognizable as other rivals of Scrooge, like Italian sorceress Magica DeSpell, who appeared far more often. Flintheart returned to prominence in 1979, when Egmont editors Lars Bergström and Stefan Printz-Påhlson decided to revive the character. Since then Flintheart Glomgold has appeared in more than 100 Egmont stories, some of which depict him as an influential member of Duckburg's Billionaires Club (which also includes Scrooge and John D. Rockerduck). Under Don Rosa In 1987 Keno Don Rosa created his first Scrooge McDuck story, "Son of the Sun", first published in July 1987. Rosa's detailed style of drawing, references to Barks stories (by then considered classic) like Lost in the Andes!, detailed references to often obscure historical figures and events and strong characterization would later make Rosa fans consider him one of Barks' most popular "successors". Those themes are all evident in his first story. It begins with Flintheart questioning Scrooge's many successes as a treasure-hunter. He claims that discovering riches that are already concentrated by others is not that hard and that he could do it better than Scrooge if he decided to try. Pretty soon he is following Scrooge and his nephews in their latest treasure hunt - locating a hidden temple of Manco Cápac, who was the legendary founder of the Inca dynasty. The temple is hidden somewhere in the tops of the Andes and according to inscriptions earlier found by Scrooge supposed to contain a great treasure. In the course of the story Flintheart is shown to be one of Scrooge's most charismatic, resourceful and ruthless rivals. Rosa, who admits to have a soft spot for the character, has used Flintheart in a growing number of stories and has offered him a sort of origin. In his stories Flintheart is a Boer from the province of Transvaal. He was born around the same time as Scrooge and first met him during the Gold Rush of 1886 (the main effect of this Rush was the foundation of Johannesburg). Like Scrooge, Flintheart was born in poverty and was working his way up the financial ladder. While unsuccessfully searching for diamonds, he attempted to steal the findings of more successful fellow miners. As a result he was tied to the horns of a water buffalo and the animal was then sent running. Flintheart was found and saved by Scrooge. Flintheart offered to be the guide of the recently arrived gold miner from Scotland, since he knew the territory. Scrooge accepted him as a needed companion and friend. But at night while Scrooge was sleeping, Flintheart stole his ox-cart along with all his equipment and supplies and left him alone in the wilderness. Having underestimated Scrooge, he was surprised when Scrooge caught up to him, furious and vengeful. When Scrooge finished with him, Flintheart was publicly humiliated, thoroughly embittered and imprisoned for theft. The two rivals made vows to themselves that helped shape some of their character traits. Scrooge vowed to never trust anybody ever again, in order not to be betrayed again. Apparently this is the source of Scrooge's distrust towards others whether they are allies, rivals or complete strangers and the reason he is secretive about his thoughts and emotions. On the other hand a completely defeated Flintheart vowed that he will work to become so rich that nobody can humiliate him again (see Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Part VI:The Terror of Transvaal). Because Scrooge officially meets Glomgold for the first time in 'The second richest Duck' in 1956, Don Rosa makes sure Glomgold's name is never mentioned in his tale. Since Glomgold gets Scrooge's name, some fans could think he's more interested in defeating and humiliating Scrooge as a revenge for getting imprisoned rather than becoming the world's richest duck. According to Rosa's unofficial timelines it would take him 20 years of hard work as a diamond miner till finally he became rich in 1906 by his profits. He would spend the next 50 years working his way up the financial ladder both by hard efforts and dishonest methods when needed. Don Rosa also revealed in at least two stories another thing that makes Flintheart a counterpart to Scrooge: the Number One Rand, the first coin Flintheart Glomgold ever earned (or stole). In Return to Plain Awful, this rand makes his first appearance, a cameo, and has nothing to do with the story. In A Little Something Special, the Rand makes an equally small but more relevant role. Magica De Spell teamed up with him and the Beagle Boys to get the Number One Dime. Scrooge reminds Magica he will no longer be the richest duck in the world after they steal his fortune and the Dime will be worthless to her. Based on the advice Scrooge gives her in exchange for his dime back, Magica steals Flintheart's first rand. Notable is the fact that Flintheart Glomgold's first coin could never be a rand because the South Africans utilized the South African pound from 1825 to 1961, when the South African Rand was introduced. Adding it to the fact that Don Rosa's stories usually take place in the 1950s, it means it would be impossible for anyone to own a rand in such stories. To make things worse for Glomgold, Magica takes the Beagle Boys with her the Valley of Limpopo and they carry all they can of Flintheart's cash. Despite the fact he teamed up against them in that story against Scrooge, he still dares to ask what did he do to deserve that. History ''Ducktales'' An animated version of the character appeared in the TV series DuckTales. The Second Richest Duck was among the series' most prominent characters, and this helped his introduction to a wider audience. But some drastic changes came to the character. To avoid connections to South African issues that were then a cause of worldwide attention and concern (see apartheid) his origin was changed from South African to Scottish to match that of Scrooge, which led Glomgold to have Scotland-style names in other countries (see below). His place of residence was also changed to Duckburg. The previously unaffiliated Beagle Boys were now depicted as working for him on an occasional basis. In the series finale "The Golden Goose", Glomgold almost beats Scrooge at being the world's richest duck with the help of the Golden Goose until he gets turned into gold himself. Despite having supposedly died, in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", Glomgold makes a cameo appearance along with the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell as a bidder in Phineas Sharp's auction for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. Flintheart also appears in the 1989 DuckTales video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). After Scrooge completes all the regular levels, Flintheart challenges him to a race in which the winner will take all of the treasure Scrooge has acquired. Glomgold also appears in the 1993 video game sequel DuckTales 2, also for the NES, once again trying to obtain the treasures that Scrooge had collected and is also the game's final boss. ''Ducktales'' (2017) In the pilot episode "Woo-oo!", Webby Vanderquack briefly mentions Glomgold and Ma Beagle upon meeting Huey, Dewey and Louie. Later, Glomgold fully appears when it is revealed that Donald Duck is applying for a job at Glomgold Industries. He hires Donald to be a sailor instead of an accountant, asking him what he knows about Atlantis. Later, Glomgold talks to Donald, Gabby McStabberson and Hack and Slash Smashnikoff about their mission to steal the Jewel of Atlantis and make him the richest duck in the world. After Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewy and Louie unknowingly make a stop on Glomgold's boat for a bathroom break, Glomgold plots to follow his rival to the jewel and steal it from him, but when Donald says that he's going to kill his nephews for not listening to him, Glomgold takes his statement literally. Upon reaching and entering Atlantis, Glomgold tries to have Gabby kill Scrooge's group with throwing daggers, although Donald "accidentally" foils this and covers it up by stating that they should wait and torture the group later, an idea that pleases Glomgold. Donald then strays away from the group under the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom and ends up saving Dewy from a booby trap, although his actions end up leading Glomgold to a short cut, causing Glomgold to question why he even needed to hire his other minions. Upon reaching the Jewel, Glomgold proclaims himself as the Richest Duck in the World, only to be tackled by Scrooge, who is under the impression that Glomgold had captured Donald. After Donald explains himself, Glomgold reveals that he only hired Donald to use as a hostage in case Scrooge tried to stop him, escaping and leaving Scrooge, Donald and Dewy to drown in the slowly filling room. Upon encountering Huey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad, Glomgold has his minions fight them while he escaped with the Jewel, also betraying them and leaving them to die when he tries to destroy the sunken city. Glomgold then returns to land and claims to be the richest duck in the world to the press, only for Scrooge to appear with the real Jewel of Atlantis and upstage him, stating that the one Glomgold has is cursed. Enraged, Glomgold shouts at Scrooge, only to be grabbed and taken away by a Kracken. In "The Great Dime Chase!", Glomgold makes a cameo appearance as a guest on the TV series Ottoman Empire, where he is seen complaining and making unreasonable demands to the hosts. In "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", Glomgold and Scrooge engage in a "vision based battle of will" (or, as Dewey puts it, a staring contest), in Duckberg's Billionaire Club. Glomgold and Scrooge are soon joined in the club by soon-to-be billionaire Mark Beaks, who annoys the both of them with his arrogant attitude and a remix of bagpipe music. Soon after Beaks leaves, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to form a temporary alliance to stop him from joining the Billionaire's Club. The next day, Scrooge returns to the club where Glomgold, who stayed there overnight, has put together a slideshow detailing the plan he formulated to get rid of Beaks. After an overly long "Declaration of Hatred" speech, Glomgold explains his plan to Scrooge: they will invite Beaks to a Billionaires Convention on a yacht, and then not show up, driving Beaks to forget his sorrows at the buffet table, which would make him distracted enough to not realize that the yacht was being sent into an active volcano. Beaks would then become so hot he would jump into the yacht's pool, which is shark infested, the sharks driving Beaks to forget he is in a volcano and jump off the yacht in fear. Scrooge criticizes Glomgold's plan, pointing out that they were only supposed to prevent Beaks from joining the club, not kill him, and rolls his eyes as Glomgold moves on to the "really complicated" part of his plan. Later, Glomgold attempts to explain his plan again after Scrooge questions why they need a stuffed rabbit, resulting in the latter discovering another slideshow detailing how Glomgold plans to betray him. Glomgold futilely attempts to explain himself, and after being nearly chopped in half by an axe, Scrooge realizes that he wasted the day obsessing over someone he doesn't like, much like Glomgold does, and leaves. At the end of the episode, Glomgold, disguised as a mailman, gives Beaks an invitation to the Billionaires Convention and starts implicating his plan. Gallery Images Uncle-scrooge-vs-flintheart-glomgold-second-richest-duck-carl-barks-paperback-cover-art.jpg 1994e68f5cec3baa36822ecabaf56bfd998ea1ce_hq.jpg|Glomgold in the intro. ThSIRM2I9D.jpg|Glomgold with Scrooge and Beaks. Ducktales-1x7-copertina.jpg DuckTales-1x07-Paperone-Famedoro-Mark-Beaks.jpg Tumblr_p6bc32uFbm1sep9jeo1_540.gif Videos Theme Song DuckTales Disney XD-1 DuckTales Staring Contest - Sneak Peek Official Disney XD UK Scrooge and Goldie O’Gilt Reunite (Clip) Ducktales Scrooge vs. Goldie (Clip) Ducktales Dewey Dew-Night! Bedtime (Short) DuckTales Disney Channel Trivia *A few years prior to Flintheart's debut, another character called the Duke of Baloni was described as "The Second Richest Duck in the World". *In the comics, Glomgold was South African. However, due to Apartheid at the time of production, Glomgold was changed to Scottish, like Scrooge. Ironically, for the 2017 reboot, it is hinted he is South African, but pretending to be Scottish to outmatch Scrooge. *Throughout the series, it is heavily implied that Glomgold is actually South African like he is in the comics and only pretends to be Scottish to outdo Scrooge. **Also, in "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", it is shown that Glomgold's beard is actually fake. *In the "Dewey Dew-Night" online shorts, there is a recurring joke in which Dewey apologizes to Glomgold for bumping him off the show, accompanied by the latter shouting "What?!" in response. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Forgers Category:Trickster Category:Gamblers Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Incriminators Category:Polluters Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Extortionists Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Starvers Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Thugs Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Non-Action Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Ducktales villains Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Nemesis